


Yoglabs Boys

by AlexZEnderborn



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Cute dwarf and his two physcos, Dwarf x evil scientist, Fluff, Graphic Description, It's spicey in the middle, M/M, Murder, Phone Sex, Voyeurism, Xephos is just watching, Yoglabs, lalnable kills someone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexZEnderborn/pseuds/AlexZEnderborn





	1. The Beginning

Xephos slowly walked down the hall, the constant thump of his boots hitting the floor making a small click-click-click. They were constant and predictable to the millisecond, each step even and paced for the smaller man running after him. 

Honeydew was walking quickly to keep time behind his long legged boyfriend. He gave Xephos a big grin each time the taller would look back to check on him. He wasn’t quite sure if he was into the grey streak that Xephos had put in his hair, something about appearing as if they were ageing. It made him feel funny and think about things he really didn’t want to. 

“So, where are we going, Xeph?” Honeydew asked his lover quickly, trying to keep pace. He really hated the height difference between them sometimes. Others he loved it. 

“We’re heading down to the cloning sector. After your… accident… I want to make sure we go over all of the clones and keep them in line.” Xephos told him with a smile, a small one, reserved for this particular clone. The only one who shared memories with Honeydew. He was here, even if he really wasn’t. He had tried editing their memories for a while, but none of them were Honeydew. THIS was Honeydew. All the memories, the good, the bad and the uglies. 

“Understandable.. Is uh. Is that clone still down there?” Honeydew asked his lover, the alien noticing the shift in the way he was walking, the slight change in complexion of his boyfriend. Well that is an interesting reaction. 

“Yes. He’s killed more staff than you.” Xephos told the other, giving him a warning look. “And ate them.” He reminded. 

“Yeah, yeah.. And all your secretaries simply got new positions.” Honeydew shot him the stink eye. Xephos ruffled a little, gently smacking the back of his lover’s head. 

“Shut it.” He muttered as they entered into the cloning sector, causing Honeydew to start laughing before he stopped at the sight of Lalnable. The mad scientist had turned his attention to the catwalk when they entered. Something about his eyes made Honeydew’s breath catch. 

Lalnable tilted his head to the side, eyes narrowing at Honeydew before a smile spread on his face. He simply waved a little bit at Honeydew before giving Xephos a smirk and doing a simple finger wave to him. 

Xephos scoffed, looking over to see Honeydew wave back, them quickly took the other’s hand and dragged him off into the clone sector. If only Lalnable could see Honeydew a little bit longer, that is all he wanted. The little dwarf hadn’t really changed that much. All things considered. 

 

\--

Honeydew sat quietly at the dinner table, his legs kicking back and forth as Xephos slowly ate his stir fry. There was a quietness that Xephos was sure was going to be interrupted shortly. Honeydew was fidgeting. 

“Ok so, you know how I’m poly right?” Honeydew asked quickly, getting a little snort of laughter out of Xephos. 

“Yes? And?” Xephos asked his boyfriend, head tilting to the side curiously. The last time they had talked about this, it had been about Xephos sleeping with other people besides Honeydew. Which they had agreed was fine, as long as they stayed out of the home. The only people allowed to be in their home was if they joined the couple domestically. 

“I just… Uh... I’m interested. In one of the workers…” Honeydew told his boyfriend, quicklys shoveling food into his mouth. 

Xephos sat up quickly, looking to his boyfriend with a grin. “Oooh? Honeydew~? Do you have a crush?” Xephos cooed, leaning his elbow on his table. 

“No!” Honeydew said quickly, finishing his dinner and moving away from the table. “Ok! Love you! Be back later!”

Xephos chuckled after his boyfriend, smiling as he looked after the dwarf running off. His smile turned into a weird contemplative look. He wondered who Honeydew had a crush on. Maybe it was that new cute sectarian. He was pretty handsome. 

 

\--

Honeydew went to his office and grabbed some note cards, running off with his marker to go see Lalnable again. He had smuggled a white board marker in to him, so they could speak through the glass. He ran into the hallway, stopping as he looked into the tank and Lalnable… wasn’t there. 

Honeydew looked around worriedly, quietly heading towards the doctor’s waiting area where they could watch Lalnable on monitors. The room was empty and the lights were turned off. Honeydew slowly approached the monitor, blinking confusedly as he went to power on the computer. 

A hand wrapped itself around Honeydew’s mouth, the dwarf going to scream before he is pulled back and sees his attacker. 

Lalnable stands over Honeydew, grinning with a warm smile as he places a kiss to the other’s forehead. Honeydew’s body drains of tension, the dwarf chuckling as he moves to straighten himself out. 

“Lalnable! Don’t do that!” He laughed, moving to gently punch the taller man’s side. Lalnable is laughing at him, gently moving to pull him in a hug. 

“Oh, Honeydew… You have no idea how good it feels to actually hug you…” Lalnable sighs, putting on a bit of a show by gently rocking the dwarf back and forth. Honeydew melts in his arms, letting himself be coddled for a moment by the serial murder. 

“It’s nice to hug you too, Lalna..” Honeydew sighed, gently hugging him back. The two broke apart, Lalnable giving him a dashing grin. 

“I want to take you into my cell. I have something I made you.” Lalnable tells him, making Honeydew grin even wider. 

“Oh yeah?” Honeydew teased, gently nudging him along. Lalnable only chuckled in response, happy to let his crush lead him back to his cell. 

The two made there way back into the cell, even Honeydew wasn’t 100% on how Lalnable had actually gotten out once they were inside. The door was seamless with the rest of the glass, meaning he had tracked down the door to the exact centimeter to make his escape. 

“It’s over there. Under my pillow.” Lalnable encouraged, pushing the other to go look under the pillow. Honeydew chuckled, moving to climb up and onto Lalnable’s bed. His whole body froze and shivered when he felt Lalnable’s weight behind him. 

Honeydew slowed down his movements, reaching under his pillow. He felt Lalnable’s hands before he saw him, the man’s big hands slowly running across his sides, the breath of the serial killer on the back of his neck. Honeydew leaned into it as Lalnable began to gently kiss a pattern down his back, his body reacting in turn to press back against the scientist. 

Oh he was in for it now. 


	2. Things are Heating Up

Lalnable flipped Honeydew over quickly, moving to kissing and biting at his neck with little nibbles. Honeydew clung onto him slightly, letting out a sigh of pleasure as the other found a rather sensitive spot to suck on. 

“Ah, fuck, Lalnable…” Honeydew sighed, the other finally moving from his spot on his neck to kissing him. He was quick to stick his tongue into Honeydew’s mouth and Honeydew was quick to surrender to the other. They sat together, slowly kissing as they writhed together through their clothing. Honeydew whimpered a bit, his cock trapped under his metal pants. 

“One second…” Lalnable muttered as he pulled away, winking at the dwarf before he shuffled his coat off. He sat up, smiling to himself before he got to work pulling Honeydew’s pants off. He gave Honeydew a predatory grin as he yanked the boxer’s off next, pausing to look over the dwarf’s anatomy. 

“Are all dwarves like this? Or just you?” Lalnable asked curiously as he leaned down to nip at Honeydew’s thighs, the dwarf arching off the bed a little bit and sighing. 

“U-uh… Half of dwarves..?” He laughed a bit, worried that Lalnable would start treating him differently. That only made Lalnable grin as he leaned down and took Honeydew’s cock in one go. 

“HOLY fUck” Honeydew yelped, arching a bit off the bed. Lalnable put out his hand for something, confusing Honeydew until he realised what it was. Under the pillow had been a small bottle of lube, the dwarf handing it over. Lalnable sucked a bit on his dick before pulling back. He slowly lubed up his hand and then Honeydew, the dwarf arching once again as Lalnable started with a finger, but quickly worked up to two. 

“Sh-shit… Lalna… Move-moving a little fast..” Honeydew said softly, making Lalnable chuckle a little. He was going pretty tame on the dwarf for what he usually liked. Honeydew was used to Xephos afterall. They might not be quite to the same level. 

“What was my name? Sorry?” Lalnable crooked his finger and pressed into Honeydew’s g-spot, making the dwarf gasp. 

“LALNABLE.” Honeydew whimpered loudly, writhing a little bit as Lalnable began to gently massage his g-spot. His dick twitching and leaking a little bit as he was worked up. Lalnable moving to stick a third finger deep inside of Honeydew, making the dwarf groan with pleasure. 

“Think three is enough, cutie..?” Lalnable questioned, usually he didn’t ask but Honeydew was so small… 

“Notch, YES. Just get in me!” Honeydew protested, startling Lalnable for a moment before he grinned with sharp teeth. 

“Whatever you want!” Lalnable laughed as he pushed himself in. He had shimmied himself out of his pants while he opened up the dwarf. Honeydew’s head went back as Lalnable began to pound into him. 

Honeydew gasped, moving to cling to his partner as he was forcefully pounded over and over and over. He whimpered loudly, gripping onto Lalnable harder until he left marks on his lover. 

“Fuck-fuck, I’m so close!” Honeydew warned loudly, getting a growl out of his partner, only to whimper when Lalnable pulled out. The scientist manipulated his partner into a different position, carefully moving to enter him from behind. 

“Now, stay.” Lalnable commanded as he pushed back into the dwarf. This time they went much slower, making the dwarf not build up so fast. He rocked slowly back and forth against his partner, building, building, building until… Lalnable pulled out once more, smirking. 

“Oh fuck, you asshole…” Honeydew whimpered, Lalnable crawling next to him and laying under him, carefully lining up before sliding in. Honeydew moved just a bit, riding him while Lalnable thrust up. He leaned forward, both bent at a slightly weird angle but it working as they both built up and up. Honeydew panted and moaned the others name. 

Lalnable leaned forward and bit down onto Honeydew’s shoulder, making the other arch and cum between the two of them as Lalnable followed up by cumming deep inside of the dwarf. 

Honeydew groaned with pleasure as he came down from his high, happy to lay there with Lalnable lapping gently at his bleeding shoulder. 

“Shit… That’s going to scar…” Honeydew muttered as he nuzzled up into the other. He sighed, slowly moving to pull the other out. Lalnable growled, pulling Honeydew closer. They lay there for hours pretty much, contemplating the new change in their relationship. 

“Hey Lalnable…” Honeydew whispered, sharing a secret with the other. Lalnable looked to him curiously, curling closer to the naked dwarf. 

“I...I know you’re Lalna. My Lalna.” Honeydew whispered to him, making Lalnable go pale and splutter a little. Honeydew chuckled, gently running his calloused hand over the other’s cheek. 

“There he is.. The man I missed..” Honeydew leaned close, kissing him gently. 


	3. A Strange Phone Call

Xephos sat quietly at his desk, gently taping out a rhythm into the wood as he bit his lip. He'd been sitting there debating wether or not to call Honeydew over the phone. He was getting worried, Honeydew hadn't made a peep all day. Not. A. Single. Peep. Usually by lunch he had blown up a lab, or managed to get a clone army to march around naked, or worse, was off talking to Lalnable when the doctors were around.

But nothing. He hadn't had anyone run in, no alarms were blaring, not sirens were going off. He was concerned. He watched the clock tick by yet another set of 15 minuets before he sighed and picked up the phone, speed dialing Honeydew. The phone rang once. Than twice, and a third time. Right as Xephos prepared to get up out of his chair someone picked up.

"Love~ You can't just let your phone ring~?" Came a low baritone voice that slowely echoed around the chamber, a voice he knew. A small whimper was the  only reply from the other end of the phone, Xephos' blood chilling in his veins. "Oh hello, Xephos~" Came Lalnable's voice through the phone. 

"Hello, Lalnable." The cold tone settled into his voice, his fear being overridden by his sense of need to help his friend. "I don't suppose you know where Honeydew is?"

"Oh yes~ He and I are... Bonding~" Lalnable practically growled into the phone, a series of muffled whimpers echoing after his words as if to make his point. "If you hurt him I swear-" Began Xephos only to be cut off by a loud erotic moan that sounded like his dwarf.

"Oh~ I'm not hurting him~" What followed were noises that Xephos slowly began to catch up to. The sound of skin hitting skin, a wet slopping noise that made Xephos turn bright blue from his ears down. Something in his switched, shutting his mouth against his will and causing him to grip his desk tightly. "Tell Xephos what good care I'm giving you~?" Lalnable darkly cooed to Honeydew over the phone, what followed a deep low whimper and a "Lalna-Lalnable please, no, don't..." and then a steep whine.

"..ble please..." Another set of whimpers as the noises increased. "What was that?" Lalnable teased. "Please no~ Xephos can't... Ahhhhh...." What followed was more noises that Xephos could only describe as deeply erotic as Lalnable seemed to lose some of his cool. Both moaned simultaneously. "Oh dear, Xephos.." Came the deep lusty voice of Lalnable. "Seems like he's just about to go over the edge." Then the phone was clinked down onto a surface as the noises increased. The slapping and whimpers rose to a sort of cacophony of erotic wet dream material before a loud. "Lalnable~" Echoed through what only could be assumed as Honeydew cumming. "Oh dear... We've made quite a mess~" Lalnable teased. "See you soon~" Lalnable hung up the phone, leaving Xephos hot. He didn't know why he hadn't hung up. He'd just heard both of them having sex.


	4. A Threat

To say that Honeydew was not Lalnable's usual type was pretty much the understatement of the century. In fact, Honeydew was the complete opposite of Lalnable's usual type. Honeydew was short, Lalnable likes tall men. Honeydew was round, Lalnable liked a thin body he could pin. Honeydew was loud, Lalnable usually liked a the quiet ones. Honeydew was usually sexually dominant, Lalnable needed a sub. Of course maybe that's why it was all the more pleasure for Lalnable to have Honeydew around. His usual type didn't last long and if they did they all feared him. Honeydew wasn't afraid of him. Even when he was drenched in blood and gore, standing amongst the bodies, Honeydew would sigh and get a mop. Honeydew didn't fear him. 

Honeydew loved him. At first it had been a bit of a game, this sort of tag behind Xephos' back that when he found out what was happening, he would be upset. But now it was so much more. Honeydew liked to cuddle, Lalnable didn't usually. But something about being wrapped around the small body of heat made him feel again. Honeydew made him feel things. He knew things about Honeydew. Things he hadn't known about his other partners. Honeydew's favorite color was gold, but a close second was starlight. Honeydew killed a man. No one knew that but him. It was a secret whispered in the night after a rather emotional coupling for the two. Honeydew hated when people were intentionally cruel to the innocent. Lalnable wonders if that is the reason he isn't bothered by Xephos. Because he thinks all the employees are no longer innocent. Honeydew wants his own children. He once told Lalnable he'd grow them in a vat if he had to. Honeydew liked sunflowers, they were his favorite. He liked hand made gifts rather than anything that could be bought in a store. Xephos was his first friend. Honeydew knew things about him as well. Things he didn't even remember.

Honeydew knows his favorite colors are green and red. Honeydew know his eyes only turn crimson when he is upset or wanting them to be. Honeydew has seen his tattoos, wound carefully around his back and shoulders. Honeydew knows the reason he kills. He knows the hunger that eats away at his bones. Honeydew is nearly as sexually driven as Lalnable, nearly insatiable. He once told Lalnable that it was just what happened when he fell for someone. He couldn't spend time away from them. He just wanted to meld together as often as possible. Honeydew likes his red eyes, and his green ones. Honeydew is kind to the clones, even if Lalnable and Xephos grumble. Xephos would let Honeydew get away with anything. Even murder. That's why Lalnable isn't surprised when Xephos pays him a visit. 

"Doctor Lalnable." Xephos greets formally, only to be met with a sneer and a coo from Lalnable. 

"Oh, are you here to visit little old me?" The mad scientist teased. 

"No actually. I'm here to talk to you about Honeydew." Xephos stated simply, standing tall. Lalnable wanted to pull him down and ravage him when he got like this. 

"What about him?" Lalnable asked coldly. 

"I just wanted to make a few things clear." Xephos stated easily, leaning close to the glass. "If you ever, ever hurt a hair on his head, I will do worse than kill you. If you ever break his heart, I will put you somewhere you can't escape. He is all I have left, Lalnable, and I will burn you to the ground along with the rest of this facility for him." Xephos had a murderous look in his eyes, one that spoke of cold fury and vengeance. It almost made Lalnable shiver. "I am allowing this for the time being because Honeydew loves you. And I love Honeydew. He trusts you. I do not. I will turn a blind eye to this. Only for him." Lalnable listened to him speak, a head tilt and a silent gave met between the two of them. 

"If I ever hurt him." Lalnable said, gazing directly into Xephos' eyes as the scientist's turned a bright blood red. "Kill me and take this place with me."


	5. Worry Worry Worry

Xephos sat quietly in the monitoring room for Lalnable. He was watching the screen intently as Lalnable paced like he normally did. Honeydew was missing. Xephos knew that he had snuck into Lalnable’s tank last night. He knew because Honeydew and him had had an argument. 

Now he was missing and Lalnable was pacing around his tank like nothing happened. Xephos had searched all over the lab. Every single nook and cranny. If anyone could tell him what happened to Honeydew last night, it would be Lalnable. 

Dread was building up in his stomach, the fear that Lalnable had snapped and hurt his precious dwarf was more than he could bare. He didn’t even want to contemplate that reality. He had nearly drunk himself to blackout the night before. It was stupid fight and Xephos has started it. Honeydew wanted to go outside. Xephos had told him he could use the holodeck. Honeydew had said it wasn’t the same. Xephos had argued with him, they got into a fight, and Honeydew stormed off saying he’d just go see Lalnable. 

Now here he sat, watching the montier for the perfect moment before kicking out all of the scientist. Lunch came around and Xephos kicked them all out, locking himself in by the cell. He approached the box, looking Lalnable dead in the eyes. 

Lalnable looked Xephos over. He was a mess. He looked like he hadn’t gotten any sleep, and there was a fear and shame behind those blue eyes. It nearly made Lalnable feel bad for him. But he couldn’t sum up the time to feel bad for him. 

“Hello, Lalnable.” Xephos greeted formally, the bags under his eyes all the more noticeable when they seemed to light up. Xephos was afraid. Lalnable didn’t find himself liking that. For once. 

“Hello, Xephos. What can I help you with today?” Lalnable asked back casually, trying not to let on how nervous a scared Xephos made him. 

“I… Where is Honeydew?” Lalnable could hear that he was trying to sound dangerous, trying to sound cold. Xephos was afraid he hurt Honeydew. 

Lalnable turned his back to Xephos, casually walking over to his bed. He could hear the alien’s breath catch as Lalnable simply pushed the bed a bit to the side to reveal a blanket bundle. 

“Is he…?” Xephos asked, tears brimming as if he knew what was coming next. Lalnable looked back as he carefully pulled the blankets away. 

Honeydew was fine. He was snoring away, covered in little bruises and marks that seemed to be softer than normal. It was obvious that the dwarf had simply fallen asleep in the cell. 

Xephos let out a deep sigh in relief, gazing softly at the sleeping dwarf. God he was too worried all the time. Lalnable had proven on multiple occasions that he would rather shoot himself than hurt Honeydew in any way. 

“I’m sorry, Lalna.. I’m really tired and… My imagination got the best of me.’ Xephos apologise, causing Lalnable to freeze up at his nickname. It had been a long time. 

“It’s.. It’s fine. I’ll let you know when he wakes up.” Lalnable said softly, looking back over to Xephos. He looked so pathetic, watching Honeydew sleep. “Why don’t you go to bed now?” Lalnable asked, stopping before gently gesturing to his blankets. “You could.. Come in and join him…?” Lalnable sounded unsure, almost afraid to be completely denied. Xephos stared at the scientist, thinking for a moment before going to the top of the cell and coming in. 

Lalnable paused, not sure what to do next. Carefully he pulled out the blankets, chuckling when Honeydew turned over in his sleep. He made it more of a floor bed, something Xephos could sleep on. 

The alien removed his coat and shoes, looking nervously to Lalnable before he made a choice. He placed his blaster on the nightstand, an obvious sign of trust between the two of them. Lalnable didn’t tear up. He didn’t feel anything, and he definitely didn’t look away and rub his face with his hands. Xephos gently laid down by his Honeydew, curling carefully around the other and hugging him close. Honeydew happily melted into the cuddle in his sleep. 

Lalnable grabbed a book, ready to sit on his blanket less bed. 

“Hey, Lalna.” Xephos said softly, looking to the space on the other side of Honeydew’s sleeping form. 

“Come join us.” 

Lalnable blinked in surprise, looking to the blue man once more before quietly ridding himself of his other clothes and climbing next to the dwarf. He looked afraid to touch. Xephos quietly moved to pull them closer, wrapping his long arms around the dwarf and over to Lalnable, where he tugged the other close. He used their heights over Honeydew to place a kiss on the scientist’s mouth. 

“There. Now just shut your brain off and cuddle us.” Xephos said with a grin at the stunned Lalnable’s face. And Lalnable did just that. 


	6. In Who's Office?

Honeydew hadn’t meant for them to end up in Xephos’ office. He hadn’t honestly. Lalnable and he had taken the day off, running about through Yoglabs when everyone had their backs turned. They didn’t need to know that the tall Lalna that he was running about with was actually their serial killer patient. No one needed to know.

Honeydew moaned into Lalnable’s mouth as the taller man pushed him into the desk and bent him backwards, picking him up by the thighs and pushing all of Xephos’ things to the floor. Oh shit. Things were picking up. He really didn’t plan to be here. It started with some groping and then worked it’s way up to kisses and the next thing he knew he was pinned to the door of Xephos’ office and Lalnable opened the door and they stumbled in.

“Fu-fuck, Lal, we can’t..” He groaned once more as Lalnable grinned his sharp teeth and rutted against the other. “No-not here…” He whimpered out, already finding himself giving in.

“Why not~? We fucked on your desk… Sides, It’s not like he hasn’t heard us before…” Lalnable teased him, making the dwarf start to snark back before Lalnable was shoving his tongue down Honeydew’s throat. Oh shit. That was hot as hell.

“We’ll be gone by the time he gets back.” The scientist said as he took off his lab coat and began to shuffle Honeydew out of his boxers, his dwarven armor long forgotten by the door. Really Lalnable shouldn’t look so sinful, over him with grinning razor sharp teeth and blazing red eyes. But Honeydew supposed he’d always been a bit attracted to danger.

Lalnable pulled a small bottle of lube out of his pocket, quickly lubing up his fingers before quickly getting about to loosening Honeydew’s hole.

“You’re already so hard…” Lalnable cooed down at him, carefully wrapping his other hand around Honeydew’s cock and giving it a few pumps, making sure to smear his thumb over the end of his dick.

“Ooohhhh fuuuucccckkkk…” Honeydew moaned, arching a bit off of the desk. He whimpered, gently getting fingered and opened up. Lalnable grinned to himself as he simple worked his lover up to a high before pulling his hand out.

“Lalnaaaaaaaaaaaaa….” Honeydew whimpered, trying to get the other to get back to him. Lalnable only chuckled and tutted at the other, leaning forward to align himself up with the dwarf.

“You’re so needy..” Lalna teased as he slowly slid himself in, taking a moment to pause and look towards the door, only to be met by a pair of bright blue eyes and a pale white face. A malicious grin spread as he quickly thrust is hips forward.

“Oh fuck!” Honeydew gasped as he wrapped his arms around Lalnable’s neck as the other quickly got to work setting a fast rhythm for them, the dwarf’s eyes closed as he gripped into the other. One, two, three, one, two, three. Over and over until Honeydew felt like he’d lose his mind to the pleasure. He couldn’t find words, only dwarven swearwords and the name of his lover as he was pounded into the desk.

Xephos had noticed his office door was cracked open, and then he heard whimpers coming from inside. They sounded pained so he quickly drew his pistol and went in, only to be stuck frozen in sheer dumbfoundedness as he found his best friend fucking his serial killer boyfriend on HIS desk.

Lalnable was grinning at him, giving him complete and total eye contact as he rammed Honeydew harshly into the desk. Xephos was frozen, unable to move, unable to look away. His heart rate picked up and all he could wonder was if Lalnable could hear it because his grin only got wider as he looked away to meet Honeydew in a deep passionate kiss.

Xephos flushed a bright blue as he looked to his friend and his.. Enemy? Frienamy? Fuckng on his desk and he was stuck. The noises, the way Honeydew gripped onto Lalnable’s back like it was the last thing he would do. His almost comatose was broken by a cry from Honeydew.

“Oh fuck yes! Harder!” He said rather lewdly and loudly. It seemed to break the spell over Xephos who opened his mouth to say something to the two men before he thought better. Honeydew would be mortified. He was mortified. But there was something very hot about it as well. He felt so dirty, like some kind of voure.

Lalnable looked back up to him, hair strung about as Honeydew clung to him and they both were flushed bright red with need. It was clear they were almost done and Xephos quickly moved to leave the room. He quietly closed the door and walked away from the room, hoping they would be done by the time he did another walk around the facility.

Lalnable watched as Xephos left in a flustered mess, part of him grinning with the way in which the other had basically watched them like a freak. Maybe he should make a sex tape with Honeydew. But he needed to focus. Oh god this was a good quickie. Honeydew was grabbing at his ponytail like he was getting close, and a soft oof let him know that he was. He slammed his hips faster and harder, both climbing the edge before finally they came undone over one another. Lalnable bit his shoulder as he came, marking Honeydew for at least a few days.

Honeydew panted under him as they both took a moment to just lay in their own bliss and enjoy each other’s company. Honeydew slowly pushed him away, the dwarf making a little noise when he noticed the way he was painted with his own cum.

“Oh shit, Lalnable, we have to clean up, fuck.” Honeydew moved to sit up, wincing only a little before pulling on his pants and using Lalnable’s shirt as a cum rag. Oh well. He didn’t mind running around shirtless all day. He loved the way his mate was ready to just show off constantly.

“Yeah, yeah…” Lalnable slowly moved, putting his lab coat over the dwarf who was still getting dressed. The doctor pulled up his pants and looked around. Well shit he threw everything on the floor didn’t he.


	7. Heart Shaped

    Honeydew sometimes forgot just who Lalnable was. He had started talking with the other man months ago, and as he learned more and more about the other, he just couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that Lalnable ate people. He just was too nice, too sweet, too kind to Honeydew to possible eat people. Lalna once told him that he only ate bad people, and that warmed Honeydew’s heart.

  
    In return for his friendship, Lalnable had learned about Honeydew in return. About his family, about his dreams and his aspirations. About the things he could never tell Xephos and the things he wanted to. They quickly gained a bond that was making Honeydew’s heart beat funny in his chest and day dream about colored bath robes to match. It was stupid and silly, but it was just something he felt.

  
    Honeydew got a very startling reminder though. Something he might never forget. He was sitting by the interview room with Loanable, chatting away happily as he always did. Suddenly his mood shifted, making Lalnable tilt his head.

  
    “What’s wrong, my friend?” Lalna asked, making Honeydew looked up quickly and laugh, gently moving his hands in little circles by the wrist. That was a nervous tick of his. His leg began to bounce, making Lalnable look even more concerned.

  
    “I uh. Something kind of mean happened.” Honeydew said quickly, making Lalna press forward and put his hands to the glass between them.  
    “What happened? You can tell me anything.” The scientist promised, making Honeydew warm up a bit, putting his hand over Lalnable’s. Honeydew’s smile shifted a bit, into something a little more sad. He sighed loudly.

  
    “Ok, but don’t tell Xeph ok?” Honeydew said, looking the other man directly in the eyes. Lalnable nodded quickly, getting a sort of intense curiosity building up. Whatever was bugging the dwarf, was obviously a big deal.

  
    “One of the scientist…. Doctor Jones… He uh. He killed a bunch of Honeydews. Like a lot. I know it’s… It just feels weird right. And he, he keeps bumping into me in the hallway. I… I overheard him say something to another doctor though. And it’s making me anxious.” Honeydew said, not looking up to see the way Lalnable’s eyes shifted from green to a deep red, the way his posture stiffened and his hair almost bristled with him.

  
    “He… He said… He said that he hated me. And that he was practicing. Killing me that is. He was going to purge my clones from Yoglabs and just. Just kill me.” He admitted, gave on the floor. Lalnable stood, quickly pacing around his cell which made Honeydew look up. “I.. Did I upset you?” He asked quickly.

  
    “No.” Lalnable was quick to reply, the scientists gaze was off in the distance and he seemed to be bursting with some kind of energy that hadn’t been there before. “No, Honey, you’re fine. Just thinking. Just thinking. That is a horrible thing. Don’t worry too much. I’m sure someone will deal with him.” Lalnable toldHoneydew, his back turned. “You should go home. Get some rest, friend. I need to write this invention idea down.”

  
    “Oh um. Ok. Night, Lalnable. Love you.” Honeydew said softly, getting up and heading out the door. He looked back when Lalnable muttered goodbye, it obvious there was something going through the other’s mind.  
  
——  
  
    Lalnable waited three hours after Honeydew left. The night cycle of his cage had started itself up and he was more than happy to pretend to be asleep. Under the covers he used a small device Honeydew had given him to loop the sleeping cycle on the camera before hopping up. He approached where the knew the door was, using a small piece of bone he had saved to find the crack and pull the thing open using his strength. At least it was good for something.  
    The blond made quick work leaving the cloning bay, by staying away from the employees and switching his lab coat, he was practically unrecognizable from any of the Lalna clones who worked in the facility. He needed to get to a computer, so he took a sharp right into an empty lab. Some “Doctor Testificate” oh well. He looked under the keyboard and found the man’s password and username on a sticky note. What an idiot. With some high clearance access, Lalnable was able to find the location of the doctor very quickly.

  
    Lalnable walked into the lab, noticing that the other doctor was rather busy with cleaning up his chair. It was one with straps. Nice. He mad e his way across the room, acting as if nothing was wrong. The idiot didn’t even look up from where he was rubbling blood out of the chair. It made Lalnable see red for a moment. The canable grabbed a small syringe and got himself from very fast acting sleeping draft. With precision that came with much practice, Lalnable snuck up behind the man and gabbed him directly in the neck. He fell forward, the scientist laughing coldly when he bashed his head against the chair.  
    Lalnable made quick strapping the man down, then he decided to peruse his options. He wanted to make this fucker hurt. He decided that he’d start with some skin graphs and work his way up to bone. He wanted to make this one stretch out as long as physically possible. To send a message to others like him. Honeydew belonged to him. No one else. He was Lalnable’s.

  
    The man stirred, Lalnable able to hear him from where he was setting up his equipment. He hummed happily to himself, grabbing his caliper to begin measuring. He had the man strapped down almost every part of the body that could move. The doctor began whimpering, trying to wiggle his way out but it was no use.  
    “Oh hush. I’m just measuring. I’m not going to start yet.” Lalnable said with a smile, happily turning around to grab a marker. He paused, hand on his chin as he looked over the other. “Think I’m going to need your shirt off for this.” The doctor grabbed a pair of scissors, making quick work on the man’s shirt. He looked over the canvas before him and grinned. “Alright now. Hold still!”  
    Lalnable drew a heart across his skin, grinning to himself before he grabbed the scalpel and began the process of slowly cutting a heart out of the man. It was slow and he screamed pretty loud under his gag. Lalna could feel the blood splattering on him before he really saw it, he was very focused on what he was doing. After the heart was done, he wiped his head with his glow. The heart was just the first few layers of flesh, leaving muscle exposed and the doctor was breathing rapidly under his gag.

  
    “Now… There to put this….” Lalnable looked to the pristine wall. He grabbed a handful of blood and got to work. Once he had written what he wanted and hung the heart up, he returned to the bleeding doctor. “Hmm.. You’re losing a lot of blood. I wanted to play with you though.” Lalnable frowned. He grabbed a scalpel and began the dissection while he still had the subject alive. It was slower than the heart, and he was pretty sure the doctor died when he got to the legs. Once he directed him open like a frog, Lalnable grinned. He grabbed some more handfuls of blood, tasting it carefully before drinking it down. It sated his hunger only a little bit.

  
    “Now for the best part…” Lalnable took his prize cuts, happy to eat them raw. Yummy yummy long pig. He took a short break to make some handprints on the floor before he got back to working on his mater piece. Honeydew would love this.  
  
——  
    Honeydew saw the scene only after Xephos made him stay in the apartment for a week. He couldn’t see it in person but he managed to get into Xephos’ account to look at the photos the scientists had sent him. The doctor had his eyes gauged out, his hands mostly missing and a large heart cut out from his chest. Honeydew gulped as he flipped to the next picture. The man was strung up like a scarecrow, his feet spread and cut apart, it clear muscles had been torn out. He saw just the start of the writing, switching to the next picture.

  
    Honeydew had to sit back and try to reason why he would do this. He stared at the writing, the realization occurring to him after a few minuets of staring.  
    “Honey, is Mine.” It spelled out. The O in Honey was spelled with the skin flap heart. Lalnable was trying to be romantic. The bloody prints left at the scene made a lovely picture, one of… himself. It was rather well done for someone who had to layer blood on blood to achieve the darker tones. It really was impressive. He couldn’t help but be kind of humbled that the other would take the time to do this.

  
    He shouldn’t appreciate this present. He really shouldn’t. It was sick. But. Well. He was in love with a monster.


End file.
